Kupu - Kupu
by Strawberry Cotton Candy
Summary: tidak ada seorangpun di dunia ini kecuali kamu Atau akan kuperjelas, Tidak ada seorangpun di duniaku kecuali kamu Perut yang mual dan semacam perasaan aneh Hanya kamu yang bisa membuatku begitu, Satsuki.


**AOMINE POV**

musim dingin akan segera berlalu, mungkin aku akan merindukannya. Banyak kenangan berharga di musim dingin ini. Tetsu mengalahkan aku dibabak perempat final winter cup, kemudian ada satu memori yang teringat sangat jelas.

"Aominecci! Sedang apa kau disini sendirian?!" ucap kise dan menghampiriku.

"Kau suka sekali berada di atap ya, nande? Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Kise dapat membaca wajahku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan berbalik dari pembatas atap dan menatap ke sisi tangga.

"Tidak, hanya saja... Winter akan segera berakhir" kataku, menghela nafas pelan.

Kise ikut berbalik "Soka, aku rasa winter ini sangat berarti bagimu" ucap Kise.

Aku hanya terdiam.

Aku dan Kise kembali berbalik dan memandang indahnya langit sore diatas atap gedung pertandingan winter cup.

Suasananya sungguh tenang dan bahkan kau bisa merasakan denyutmu dengan jelas. Kise mungkin merasakannya juga, mungkin. Ini mengingatkanku pada minggu lalu, saat senja yang tenang, ketika aku memulai semuanya. Memori indah itu.

_Satu minggu lalu,_

Selama ini basket adalah hal terpenting dalam hidupku, yang bisa mengalahkan aku hanya aku. Tapi aku salah, karena partnerku saat SMP, Tetsu berhasil mengalahkanku. Sekarang aku tahu apa itu kemenangan yang sesungguhnya. Tetsu mengajarkanku banyak hal, yang aku tangkap adalah bahwa hal yang dapat menuntun kita menuju kemenangan bukan hanya kekuatan yang kita miliki tetapi juga keinginan kuat kita dan usaha kita dalam mencapainya. Aku rasa Tetsu, dia satu - satunya yang bukan monster diantara kami, dan sebagai minna aku ingin dia memenangkan winter cup ini.

"Ah..dai-chan disini kau rupanya. Ayo kita latihan" tiba-tiba Satsuki sudah ada di sampingku dan menunduk ke arahku yang sedang berbaring, menghalangi pandanganku dari langit sore hari.

Sejak kekalahanku, ah...sebenarnya sedikit memalukan untukku mengakuinya, aku jadi lebih sering berlatih. Ya sesuatu yang sejak dulu diimpikan rekan-rekan setimku.

"Sebentar Satsuki, apa kau tidak lihat langit sore ini begitu indah..."

"Ore?" kemudian Satsuki menatap langit. "Begitu ya, hari ini tidak sedingin minggu lalu jadi langit senja juga tidak terlalu gelap" kemudian duduk di sampingku yang sedang berbaring.

"Oi satsuki" kupanggil dia, tidak ada maksud khusus.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil menundukan kepala agar lebih dekat kearahku.

.deg.

Ah, perasaan ini lagi. Entah kenapa sekarang Satsuki sedikit berbeda, kurasa ada yang berubah dari dirinya. Tapi, apa?

13 tahun bersamanya tidak membuatku mudah menyadari perubahan-berubahan pada dirinya, yang aku tahu hanyalah rambutnya jauh lebih panjang sekarang.

"Dai-chan kau aneh..." ucapnya yang dari tadi menunggu jawabanku dan hanya kubalas keheningan.

" berbaringlah disampingku dan nikmati langit senja seperti ku. Yang seperti ini tidak mudah terjadi setiap hari, apa kau tidak menyadari bahwa ini langka?" ucapku.

Satsuki hanya mengangguk dan mulai berbaring di sampingku. Rasanya aku lebih tenang sekarang. Belakangan ini Satsuki lebih perhatian padaku, setelah kekalahan itu. Mungkin dia berusaha melindungi perasaanku. Dasar kau bodoh Satsuki, yang harusnya dilindungi itu kamu.

"Bakka Satsuki..." gumamku padanya. Tak kusangka dia mendengarnya.

Dia langsung terkesiap dan bangun. "A..apa kau bilang?! Dai-chan kau tega sekali..." ucapnya dengan tatapan memelas. Raut mukanya seperti akan menangis, huh seperti anak TK saja.

Tapi, aku bisa merasakan pipiku memanas. Memandang gadis itu. Pfftt.

Aku hanya terkekeh, menurutku dia berlebihan dalam menanggapi segala hal.

"Tapi, arigatou...satsuki" ucapku kemudian memalingkan wajahku ke arah berlawanan.

Sedikit malu mengucapkannya.

"Dai-chan ada sesuatu yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu..." ucapan Satsuki langsung membuat jantungku berdebar, ini ucapan mainstream yang dikatakan seseorang yang ingin menyatakan cinta pada orang yang ia sukai. (Setidaknya menurutku)

"A..apa?!" ucapku terbata, masih memalingkan wajahku dari wajahnya.

"Dai-chan sopanlah sedikit... Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang serius" ucapnya. Terpaksa aku menghadap kearahnya dan bangun.

"Ano..Dai-chan..." ucapan Satsuki terputus.

**MOMOI POV**

Tentu saja, kali ini aku yakin 100% pada perasaanku. Tanpa sekitpun keraguan. Aku tahu ada yang aneh pada dirinya, dan itu terlihat sangat jelas. Cara terbaik untuk mengetahuinya adalah dengan bertanya langsung kepadanya.

"Ano..Dai-chan..." aku memutus ucapanku, berusaha memikirkan kalimat terbaik untuk bertanya kepadanya. Kau tahu terkadang pertanyaanku ini hanya dianggap angin lalu olehnya.

"Dai-chan aku tahu ini bukan urusanku, tapi aku rasa ada yang aneh darimu. Kau baik – baik saja dai-chan? Ada masalah?" tanyaku cemas. Bisa aku lihat dari wajahnya sedikit kelegaan, tapi kenapa? Apa aku salah bicara tadi?

"Ah Satsuki kukira itu sesuatu yang penting.. Tidak ada, kau hanya terlalu mencemaskan aku" balasnya dingin. Dai-chan jahat! :(

"Sebetulnya memang ada sesuatu... Tapi aku tidak yakin"ungkapnya kini dalam posisi berbaring seperti tadi. Berkata dengan ringan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Apa itu Dai-chan? Aku orang yang dapat dipercaya, ceritakan saja semuanya kepadaku!" ucapku padanya mencoba sebisa mungkin memberikan ekspresi orang yang pandai menjaga rahasia.

"Apa kau janji?" tanyanya dan kubalas anggukan dengan yakin.

"Baiklah...baiklah janjimu kupegang ya awas kalau sampai bocor-_-" katanya sedikit mengancam, aku balas acungan jempol tanda OK!

Kemudian Dai-chan bangun dan mendekatkan wajahnya di telingaku, mencoba membisikan sesuatu.

"Aku rasa...aku jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis, Satsuki" bisiknya dan aku terkejut.

"Siapa itu?!" teriakku penuh kekagetan, selama 13 tahun baru kali ini aku mendengar Dai-chan berkata dia menyukai seorang gadis. Ah aku merasa agak kecewa, tentu saja jika dia sudah pacaran Dai-chan akan lebih mementingkan pacarnya dibandingkan aku.

Dai-chan masih diam. Kuulangi pertanyaanku.

Aku hanya mendapatkan seringai kecil dari bibirnya, disusul kepergiannya.

"Tunggu! Dai-chan...aku..." kuberi jeda dari ucapanku yang gaje ini.

"Dai-chan apa kau tidak mau mengatakannya pada ku?" tanyaku, tapi dia hanya memutar kepalanya sehingga menghadap kesamping dariku dan seringai yang terulas jelas.

Meninggalkan semua tanda tanya di benakku. Dadaku...rasanya sakit.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa tidak tenang. Aku takut dia berubah, padahal seharusnya aku bahagia mendengarnya.

**AUTHOR POV**

Hari ini ada yang berbeda dari gadis berparas kawaii itu. Auranya tak seceria biasanya. (Jika digambarkan dalam manga akan seperti ada warna -warna kelabu di sekitarnya dengan tubuh yang lemas dan muka yang kusut)

Rambutnya yang pink itu terkepang rapi, pagi ini ia bangun lebih awal. Bukan untuk mengepang rambutnya, tapi...

Sesuatu hal mengganggu pikirannya. Meninggalkan pertanyaan - pertanyaan yang belum terjawab di otaknya.

"Ano, maaf, Momoi-san apa kau tidak datang untuk melihat latihan basket?" lelaki bertampang 'gelisah' itu bertanya pada sang manager.

Desahan panjang dari Momoi.

Lagi-lagi Sakurai memberikan tampang gelisah-bersalahnya.

Momoi menatapnya sekejap, kemudian berdiri dari duduk (kayak sholat?)

Merapikan roknya dan membawa 'papan andalan'nya. Tak bersemangat.

Sakurai, memperlihatkan ekspresi khawatir-bersalahnya. Kemudian berjalan bersama Momoi dengan gusar.

Sudah tertebak, si pria biru itu tidak ada di lapangan basket. Padahal ia pikir setelah kekalahannya melawan Kuroko akan membuatnya berubah.

"Sebentar, aku akan mencari Aomine-kun. Tolong sampaikan pada semuanya" ucapnya pada Sakurai yang dibalas anggukan gusar disusul langkah kakinya.

Jelas sekali kemana tujuannya. Entah malam atau siang dia pasti berada disana. Berbaring malas sendirian.

Seseorang terlihat sedang membaringkan tubuhnya, meski siluet yang terpantul dari bayangan mata berwarna merah muda itu,

Momoi tahu persis siapa orang itu.

Melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke sosok itu. Tangan sudah berada di pinggangnya.

"Disini kau rupanya!" katanya dengan nada ditinggikan.

"Hmm"

"Dai-chan meskipun kau telah kalah, apa kau tak berubah?" tanyanya. Dibalas oleh keheningan malam.

"Aku rasa aku salah menilaimu, maaf kalau begitu" ungkapnya

"Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk latihan lagi, aku permisi" tutupnya kemudian beranjak.

Pribadi yang selama ini Aomine kenal, telah berubah menjadi wanita dewasa, sepertinya.

Ternyata ucapannya itu membuat Aomine terkesiap. Ia bangun dan masih membelalakan mata.

Menyaksikan perempuan berhoodie tosca itu semakin jauh.

"Oi Satsuki.." yang dipanggil menoleh 90 derajat. Seperti apa yang dilakukan Aomine kala senja itu.

Tarikan napas panjang dari Aomine.

"Sepertinya aku tahu sekarang, apa yang berubah darimu" ucapnya sukses membuat Momoi membalikan badanya. Menghadap Aomine dari depan.

Momoi menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Aomine, kini dengan ekspresi tenang. Tak seperti Momoi biasanya.

"Kau, seharusnya kau tau apa itu Satsuki. Kau terkenal karena analisismu, membaca orang lain itu...apa lebih mudah daripada membaca diri sendiri?" tanyanya terpenggal-penggal. Disisipi helaan - helaan nafas (yang bisa jadi) keraguan.

Sesaat, hening menyeruak diantara mereka.

Kemudian terusik saat Momoi mulai bertutur.

Ia melangkahkan kaki dua-tiga langkah agar lebih dekat dengan teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Meskipun aku, tidak terlalu memahami ucapanmu, aku tahu ada yang aneh darimu. Aku harap itu bukan karena perempuan itu!" Momoi dengan nada yang meninggi di ujung kalimatnya.

Menyebabkan Aomine yang membelalakan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Tapi, sesaat setelah itu tawa pecah di malam akhir musim dingin itu.

"Eeh?! Kenapa tertawa?"

Yang ditanya masih tertawa saja. Menyisakan Momoi yang bingung dibuatnya.

Setelah gelak itu habis (alias udah capek ketawa) lelaki berkulit _tanned _ itu berucap

"Baiklah...baiklah...bila kau ingin tahu siapa gadis itu dan mengapa aku 'berubah' datanglah besok sore di atap ini"

Perempuan cantik itu hanya diam, mengangguk ringan. Kemudian pergi.

_Flashback : end_

Bunga sakura berjatuhan dimana - mana. Kuncup-kuncup bunga tepi jalan mulai merekah. Menampakan keindahan mahkotanya itu. Udara segar menyeruak, meskipun masih agak dingin bagi beberapa orang. Termasuk mereka.

Dua insan itu berjalan bergandengan tangan. Satu lelaki dan satu perempuan (ditegasin. Bukan pasangan hahaha _you-know-what_)

Satu berkulit seputih susu, satu berkulit coklat seksi (XD)

satu berambut panjang, satu berambut cepak.

Satu berwarna pink, satu berwarna biru dongker.

Satu digandeng, satu menggandeng.

Saling melengkapi lah pokoknya.

Tawa di sela-sela obrolan mereka, saling melempar senyum hangat. Menepis segala hawa sejuk-dingin di musim semi.

Yang bernama Aomine Daiki, masih dengan gaya cueknya, mengusap-usap rambut Momoi Satsuki. Terlihat begitu jelas pipinya memerah. Begitu juga yang diusap.

"Terima kasih, satsuki" ucap si pria.

Si wanita mendongak kearahnya, "eh? Terimakasih untuk apa,Dai-chan?"

Sesaat Aomine terdiam. Terlihat dari mimiknya, ada yang sedang dipikirkannya

(Hebat banget Momoi bisa ngubah orang dungu itu mau mikir LOL)

**AOMINE POV**

Terimakasih untuk apa? Hmmm

Satsuki, secara resmi aku mengatakannya,

Terima kasih banyak telah berada disisiku.

Terima kasih banyak telah menjadi wanita (ganyambung, urek2)

Terima kasih banyak karena tak pernah lelah dengan sifatku

Terima kasih banyak telah merubah diriku yang bodoh ini

Terima kasih banyak telah memberiku sudut pandang lain dalam berbagai hal

Terima kasih banyak telah membuatku menyukaimu

Kau hal yang aku sukai selain basket, aku rasa. Tidak, tidak, kurasa posisimu satu tingkat lebih tinggi dari basket.

Aku rela meninggalkan basket demi kau.

Itu balasanku untukmu karena telah memberikan cinta mu kepadaku.

(Aomine belajar dari siapa puitis gini-_-)

Satsuki, aku mencintaimu.

(Kemudian seulas senyum muncul dari bibirnya. Tentu saja nyali Aomine hanya sampai dalam pikirannya mengatakan hal-hal puitis ini.)

**AUTHOR POV**

sebuah senyum yang (apa?) manis terukir dari bibir sang ace.

"Dai-chan kau seperti orang gila saja senyum-senyum sendiri" ucap Momoi dan semburat merah jelas muncul dari wajah si pria.

Si pria memalingkan sedikit wajahnya dengan kesal(juga malu, maybe?)

"Terimakasih untuk apa, Dai-chan?" Momoi mengulangi pertanyaannya yang terabaikan tadi.

"Terima kasih karena kau jelek! Hahaha" ucap Aomine cuek dengan nada mengejek.

Spontan yang di bilang 'jelek' langsung menggerutu dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tuh lihat! Jelek sekali! Kalau begini pasti lebih jelek!" Aomine mencubit kedua pipi kekasih hatinya.

Momoi mengeluh kesakitan sambil memukul-mukul tangan yang mencubit pipinya.

"Dai-chan lepaskan! Sakit sakit sakiiiiitttt!" pekik Momoi.

"Ore?! Aominecci? Momoicci? Huwaaa apa yang kalian lakukan?! Kalian pacarannn?!" sebuah teriakan terdengar dari suara yang familiar.

Mereka berdua melihat kearah sumber suara masih dalam posisi (Aomine nyubit Momoi, Momoi mukul-mukul tangan Aomine)

Mereka berlima berjejer, Kise, Kuroko, Midorima, Akashi, dan Mura.

Aomine terkesiap dan spontan melepaskan cubitannya, menyembunyikan kedua tangan dalam saku, bekas mencubit.

"Ti-tidak! Jangan bodoh Kise! Ngapain aku memacari wanita seperti dia!" teriakan Aomine yang lantang mendapat respon keras dari Momoi.

"Eeeh?! 'Wanita sepertiku' kau bilang! Memangnya siapa yang mau dipacari oleh laki-laki mesum dan bodoh sepertimu!" teriak Momoi tak kalah JLEB.

Anggota Kiseki no Sedai hanya melihat dengan bergeleng-geleng kepala. (Kecuali muk-kun yang sibuk makan)

Akhir kata,

The End.

_Oh sayang, aku akan membawamu ke langit_

_Selamanya, kau dan aku_

_Dan kita akan bersama sampai kita pergi_

_Selamanya kau dan aku_

_Cinta kita akan abadi selamanya dan selamanya_

_Kau akan menjadi milikku_

(Mengutip dari lagunya Petra - Mine dalam terjemahan kelas goog*e translate)

**EPILOG**

MOMOI POV

Terkejut? Iya tapi selebihnya aku bahagia.

Awalnya aku tak percaya, karena aku sendiri menganggapnya sebagai kakakku.

Meskipun yang lebih sering mengingatkannya itu aku, bukan dia.

Tapi, sejak saat itu aku mulai dipenuhi perasaan - perasaan aneh. Aku jadi sering memikirkannya, dan semakin sering aku memikirkannya hatiku rasanya sesak. Setiap malam menjelang tidur, wajahnya yang selalu muncul dalam pikiranku. Membuat perutku sedikit mual. Kupikir itu hanya sesaat, tapi kemudian aku menyadarinya.

Perasaan itu nyata.

perasaanku kepadanya, lebih dari perasaan adik terhadap kakaknya.

Tentu saja dia tidak berubah, seorang Aomine Daiki akan selalu menjadi orang cuek, bodoh, dan mesum yang aku cintai.

THE END

Numpang spam ya,

bagus ga ceritanya? OOC ya? -_- semoga ga gaje - gaje amatlah ini cerita. abisnya si Aomine udah punya karakter jadi serba salah kalo mau OOC takutnya malah gadapet feel-nya. Review aja kalo berkenan. kritik lebih di anjurkan karena saya newbie di dunia per-ff an ini. Arigato!


End file.
